


Naked puppy

by tangsuan



Category: JJJP - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	Naked puppy

朴珍荣不知道自己从什么时候开始，对王嘉尔产生了独占欲。

不仅仅是把他拆吃入腹的性欲，而多了一份把他囚禁，把他标记，让他只属于自己的恶劣心境。

不想让别人看见他的肉体，不想他冲别人笑，不想他和任何人说话。

而这根本就是无法实现的臆想

王嘉尔现在就躺在林在范的怀里，张着嘴等林在范给他嘴里喂荔枝，一个个剥去了硬壳儿的，晶莹剔透的荔枝被他叼在嘴里，汁水顺着嘴角溢出来，林在范用大拇指为他擦去，又放在自己嘴边舔干净。

他的嘴唇殷红，水亮，让人想嘬一口

林在范毫不在意朴珍荣金有谦几个都在一旁玩手机，剥了一只荔枝，叼在嘴里，低头

把荔枝用嘴喂给，躺在自己大腿上的王嘉尔。

王嘉尔慌了一瞬，想躲开，被林在范用手压住肩膀，只能接过这只荔枝，还有随之而来的吻。

浅尝辄止地在他的下唇珠打转，汲取这甜滋滋的味道，连他唇角跟下巴也不放过，王嘉尔的胡茬刚冒头，被他这突如其来的暧昧弄得心里痒痒的，害羞得想往人怀里钻。

像是了解到他的想法一样，林在范又坐直了身体，任他钻进自己的怀里，脸贴着自己的腹肌，连耳朵都飞红了一片，一只手有一搭没一搭地揉着他后脑勺的软发，像对温馨热恋的情侣。

你看，他只有在林在范面前才会像个初恋的少女一样。

朴珍荣顶了顶腮，捏起一只荔枝，用纤长的手指，轻巧地剥开皮，但是却只是盯着这鲜嫩的果肉发呆。

 

在酒店房间堵住王嘉尔很容易，他总是忘了把安全锁扣上，洗澡也不知道锁上卫生间的门。

自诩男子汉的王嘉尔大大咧咧地站在淋浴间里，一头的泡沫，睁不开眼，企图眯着眼睛看看是哪位不速之客，但是却被弄进眼睛里的泡沫疼得龇牙咧嘴。

但他又是个散光眼，什么都看不见。

只能在那里彷徨地叫：“是谁啊？BamBam吗？有谦？”

“Marky？你倒是说句话啊？”

真是会惹人生气，嘴里喋喋不休地喊着别人的名字

朴珍荣笑着把手提袋里的东西都拿出来，摊在洗手台上，霸道地拉开淋浴间的门，拿下花洒，粗暴地冲干净他头上的泡沫，把光溜溜的王嘉尔拉出来，打横公主抱起来。

王嘉尔这才看清，是朴珍荣，罕见地穿着一件白短袖，而且被他身上的水濡湿，有些半透明，鼓鼓的肌肉更是一览无遗。

“珍....珍荣啊，有什么事吗？”

声音颤巍巍的，可爱得过分，手还自然而然地挂上了朴珍荣的脖子。

朴珍荣把他放在洗手台上坐着，屁股底下还给他好心地垫了一片浴巾。

“不是你要我给你剃毛的吗？”

朴珍荣歪头看向他，手里开始拆着剃毛刀的包装盒，一旁的大盒剃毛泡沫在虎视眈眈。

王嘉尔尖叫起来：“怎么可能！”

怎么不可能？

王嘉尔喜欢在演唱会上脱衣服也不是一天两天了，最近瘦了很多，本来正好的裤子腰那儿松垮垮的，经常动弹几下就吊得非常低了。

离肚脐眼足足一个巴掌的距离，腹肌上的绒毛都被看光了，甚至还有几根大胆的耻毛从内裤里钻出来，冒了头，离他很近的朴珍荣看得直冒火，林在范则是在他身后，盯着他挺翘的臀部开始发呆。

心里肯定盘算的不是什么好事儿。

朴珍荣把王嘉尔拉向自己，看着像拥抱，底下粉丝尖叫不已，但是他却是在以一个刁钻的角度给王嘉尔提了提裤子。

emmmmm用力了点，硌着档了，王嘉尔脸苦了一下，鼓着嘴盯着他，气呼呼地一副等他哄的样子。

朴珍荣才不理会，冷淡地跟他说，裤子太大了，走光了。

王嘉尔转了一圈反驳，哪有！自己人鱼线可好看了！就当福利了！

朴珍荣黑着脸毒舌了一句，可没有粉丝喜欢毛发露出。

王嘉尔一下就泄了气，鼓着嘴低着头拎着裤子跑远了，活像一个挨了主人骂的小puppy。

朴珍荣看着他太可爱也就要消气了

如果这只小puppy没有去找别人寻求安慰的话。

林在范，又是林在范，无论王嘉尔做什么都笑得见牙不见眼，一点原则也没有。

 

朴珍荣伸手摸上王嘉尔疲软的性器，揉了揉，脸上挂着笑，但是眼里一丝笑意也没有。

“呀，你自己在后台跟我说，不敢自己剃毛要我帮你的。”

王嘉尔望着朴珍荣手里的剃毛刀，咽了咽口水，自己的小兄弟还在对方手里，不敢肆意。

王嘉尔习惯了口头上说点中意的讨好朴珍荣，这其中能实现百分之十就算不错了，这还是第一次朴珍荣上门讨债。

“珍荣啊，我......”我不想剃啊......哪有男子汉光溜溜的。

但是朴珍荣明显是来真的，朴珍荣生气就很难哄，王嘉尔其实最怕的人不是林在范，更不是段宜恩，而是平时看起来斯斯文文的朴珍荣。

因为朴珍荣从来不会无原则宠着他，也不会无节制骚扰他。

有时候，王嘉尔甚至怀疑，他们之间那点不正当关系，朴珍荣都是不情愿的。

想想还是有点伤心的，王嘉尔企图挤出两滴眼泪，甚至伸出湿漉漉的脚丫子，去揉早就不平静的，朴珍荣的胯下。

他的脚并不小，但是莹润漂亮，脚趾头修长，不轻不重地踩上去，颇有经验地挑逗，表情也故意性感着，湿发下迷蒙的大眼睛，黑白分明，懵懂又色情。

就算是造作的性感，他也真实地让人想狠狠操翻在地。

朴珍荣想着就更气了起来。

把冰凉的泡沫挤在王嘉尔的腹肌上，还有会阴部位，满满当当，黑色的毛发都被埋在了下面，包括在朴珍荣的揉弄下。

他泛粉的可爱的性器，都之能看见一个头部。

朴珍荣低头，在上面亲了一口，再抬眼，果不其然，王嘉尔又是那副惶恐，难以置信的表情。

真是的，总是这样，有什么好不相信的呢，我对你着迷，你身体的每一个部位我都想亲口品尝。

朴珍荣冷着脸轻轻地按住王嘉尔，另一只手，在他的腹肌上，用剃刀轻轻刮过，他很温柔，说着王嘉尔根本不信的话：

“别乱动，我不希望你受伤。”

他顿了顿，又补了一句：“我会心疼的。”

王嘉尔就看着剃刀从自己的腹肌上轻轻地划过，把泡沫跟毛发都带走，留下在柔光灯下暧昧的发着光的光滑肌肤。

王嘉尔觉得自己的呼吸深重起来，朴珍荣认真专注自己身体的侧脸，帅气迷人得过分，这个角度看过去，只能看见他的挑着的眼角，有点红的耳朵。

似乎注意到了王嘉尔的视线，朴珍荣用纸巾擦了擦剃刀，抬眼与他对视，又是那样，含蓄，又写着欲望。

王嘉尔其实爱死了朴珍荣这个眼神，恨不得马上扑上去，但是那把剃刀就在自己的小兄弟上方，根本不敢轻举妄动。

“你是要全剃呢，还是修一下？”

朴珍荣指了指王嘉尔毛发旺盛的下体，虽然现在被白色泡沫覆盖，看不出本来面目，王嘉尔心里盘算着怎么把人弄上床，酣畅淋漓地来一炮，但是又不想太主动。

想也不想，就回了一句，修一下吧。

谁也不想被剃成光溜溜的白斩鸡不是？

朴珍荣轻笑了一下，王嘉尔没在意，他浑身都在升温发烫，柔光灯打在他的赤身裸体上，让他有种被视奸的错觉。

朴珍荣像个匠人一样在专注他的下体，王嘉尔慢慢抬起双腿，自己盘到了朴珍荣的肩膀上。

朴珍荣不是没有注意到他的小动作，也没有忽略他脸上刻意的万种风情，心里虽然在啧啧感叹，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子，但是面上不动声色，专注手上的事儿。

细致地剃干净杂乱的边缘的毛发，一点点往中间聚拢，朴珍荣心里有个成品的模样，憋着笑，几乎要手抖，王嘉尔的性器也在颤巍巍地抖着，朴珍荣不知出于什么心里，居然一只手给他上下滑动撸着，爽得王嘉尔腰都软了，双手向后撑着台面，那画面看上去，十分引人犯罪。

不知过去多久，王嘉尔甚至射了一股浊液在朴珍荣的白汗衫上，甚至他的头发上都挂到了一点，他咬着自己的手指头，发出迷茫的哼唧声。

软乎乎地撒娇：“珍荣啊，米啊内~我忍不住了嘛.....”

朴珍荣拉下自己的裤子，掏出早就硬得性器，抵住他饱满有弹性的翘臀，轻笑了一声：

“没关系啊，我也忍不住了。”

一个用力，只挤进去一个头部，根本就没来得及好好做润滑，润滑液乱七八糟地挤了他一屁股，湿凉淋漓，两个人都发出闷哼声。

一个是痛的，一个是爽的。

攻城略地的那一方总是享受的，王嘉尔第一次被人做到哭，根本就不听他求饶，大肆操干，自己屁股里还夹着他的东西，居然被强制翻了个面，脸正对着镜子，撅着屁股被他操。

王嘉尔趴在洗手台上，有些迷蒙地望着镜子里的自己，那张嘴，水润殷红得过分，情不自禁地叼住朴珍荣伸过来的手嘬弄。

身后承受着他的顶弄，嘴巴也被他粗暴地抽插着。

那人还在压着声音质问他：“Hey，lost puppy，who’s your owner？ ”

嘛，也不指望嘴巴被塞得满满的小puppy嘴里能够吐出什么讨好的话语了。

反正，标记，我已经打上了。

 

王嘉尔躲了林在范一整天以后终于被捉住打包扔进了林在范的酒店套房。

“你你你干嘛？”

这话我还想问你呢，干嘛没事捂着裆。

林在范翻了个大白眼，指了指王嘉尔的裆部，示意他坦白从宽。

王嘉尔挤了两滴眼泪，说：

“在范哥，人家真的今天不想要！”

林在范难得智商上线，没有被他撒娇糊弄过去，抬了抬下巴，板着脸，但是也没有说，他不会做什么。

王嘉尔瑟瑟缩缩地解开皮带，脱下牛仔裤，林在范示意他继续。

王嘉尔苦着脸闭着眼睛把内裤一把扒下来。

然后就听到了震耳欲聋、丧心病狂的笑声。

王嘉尔钻进被窝里，脸埋得死死的，企图捂死自己，太丢人了。

做晚王嘉尔太累了，做到后面就睡着了，根本不知道自己的毛发成了什么德行，今早起来上厕所才发现

朴珍荣把他那里的毛发，剃成了一个完美的屁桃形状，弧度完美优雅，那个尖尖角尤为传神。

以往，林在范笑个两分钟就过来哄他了，会让他欺负回来，但是今天，林在范过了好久都没有过来哄他。

王嘉尔钻出来喘口气。

结果看见林在范举着一把剃刀对他露出了大白牙。

王嘉尔自暴自弃地躺着躺着让他折腾，心想，还能变得更坏吗？

第二天，被BamBam跟金有谦偷回酒店房间的王嘉尔再一次遭到了无情的嘲笑。

 

不是嘲笑他，是嘲笑林在范。

“这是我见过的最丑的草莓了！！！！”

是的，林在范以他几乎没有的艺术造诣把朴珍荣剃的屁桃改成了草莓。

毫无疑问，这俩小崽子不会放过他的，耻毛最后在俩人的整治下一根不剩。

后来，又经历了段宜恩先生的洗礼，腿毛也没了。

小七有一天搂着王嘉尔心满意足：“哥，英文光溜溜怎么说，就是没穿衣服那种光溜溜！”

王嘉尔趴在枕头上随这个死孩子折腾，就属他恶趣味多，随口回答了一句：“naked。”

小七哈哈哈哈地笑了起来：“哥，现在光溜溜的，就是一只naked puppy呀哈哈哈哈！”

还各种揉捏捉弄，并且怪叫：“我们森尼哥好可怜啊哎哟哟~~~”

王嘉尔气得一枕头拍过去，裹了件浴巾就走了出去，决定回自己屋睡。

却发现朴珍荣站在自己屋门口，抱着手，见他来，漫不经心的问：

“是在找我吗？My lost puppy——”


End file.
